A Dream Fulfilled
by KH-is-my-LIFE
Summary: What happens when three best friends' lives are changed forever? RxR
1. What the HECK is Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of its characters. Thanks for reading! RxR

**Chapter 1: What's Going On?**

It was a warm day in summer-

Wait. Hold up. This story should have a more interesting start. I think it should start like this:

My life was pretty normal. Until today.

My two best friends and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV on this fateful day.

"Do you guys have any potato chips?" Makala said. Makala is one of my closest friends. She has red-orange hair, a little past her shoulders. She's not tall, but not short either. She was wearing a blue American Eagle t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"No, I don't think so… Sorry." I said. My eyes are a greenish- blue. I have dirty blonde hair down to my lower back. I'm at least 5'4". I was wearing a aquamarine tank top, blue jeans, and flip flops. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, my name is Amber.

"How about ham?" Gregory said. He's been my friend since third grade, along with Makala. He has blonde hair. Same as Makala, not tall, but not short either. He has the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen (Did I say that out loud?). He was wearing a yellow collar shirt, blue pants that came to his knees, and black flip flops.

"Yeah. It's in the fridge." I said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

When he was gone, I leaned over and whispered in Makala's ear,"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

Makala looked at me, furrowed her eyebrows, and shrugged. "He talks about you a lot..."

"Really?" I smiled.

Makala nodded. "Yup."

About five minutes later, we were all outside, walking around.

"Hey, if y'all could get sucked into any video game, what would it be?" I asked.

"Pokemon." Gregory said.

"I don't know… Maybe Kingdom Hearts… I would love to meet Zexion!," Makala sighed. "I love his hair…"

"Alright then…. Anyway, I would have to agree with Makala. But not about the Zexion part. I'm more of a Riku fan-girl." I said.

There was a bit of silence, then Makala started talking about demigod stuff, Gregory started talking about Pokemon, vice versa.

I really don't talk much.

At around 6:30, there was a bustling noise outside. At first, I thought it was an airplane. But, when I stepped outside, I immediately noticed it was a Gummi Ship! What the heck is going on?

**Well, what do ya think? Leave a review on what I should add in chapter 2. ;)**


	2. OMG

**Disclaimer: (Do I have to keep writing these?) I don't own KH. I only own my OC's. Thanks for reading! It's means a lot. **

**Chapter 2: OMG!**

This is starting to get really weird.

Am I imagining things? Did I just see a Gummi Ship?

Makala, Gregory, and I ran outside as fast as we could. To our amazement, there, standing before us, were Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

I rubbed my eyes. "Are you really there?"

Sora looked himself over. "I think so. Anyway, we have to get you guys outta here before-"

Just then, there was a corridor overflowing with darkness. A woman with long, black hair stepped out. She was wearing a black, robe-like thing with purple outlining. "Well, well, well. Nice to finally meet the second chosen one."

"W-what are you talking about?" Makala said.

Suddenly, a blue staff appeared in Makala's right hand. "Whoa."

Simultaneously, a gray shield with King Mickey's symbol on it appeared in Gregory's hand. "Sweet!" Gregory exclaimed.

"What's happening?" I yelled. To my amazement, a keyblade appeared in my hands. It had a long reach. The blade part was white. The handle was blue with white trimming.

Sora gasped. "Is that.. No.. It can't be… Angel's Chosen."

The woman cleared her throat. "How rude. I haven't even introduced myself yet! My name is Deyanira. (A/N I looked this name up. It means dark.)"

Deynira chuckled. 'Welp, I must be going now; I have to prepare my plans."

"What plans?" Makala asked.

"You'll see. Very soon, you will see…" Deynira disappeared into the dark corridor.

"Oh no. We have to go." Sora said.

'Where?" We said in unision.

Sora lightly smiled. "Destiny Islands."

I squealed, and jumped in delight. "Is Riku there?"

Sora looked at me funny, but nodded. "Yep, he's there alright."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"OMG," I said. "Sorry…"

5 minutes later…

We all arrived at Destiny Islands. It was beautiful! Its crystal blue waters, the sandy shoreline, it was all… Perfect.

Riku and Kairi came from the little island across the make-shift bridge. "Who are they?"

"I'm Amber." I said.

"My name's Makala."

"And I'm Gregory."

"Nice to meet you all." Riku said. He kind of shook my hand a little longer than anyone else's. He stared into my eyes, and I into his.

"Nice to meet you, too…" I said. I blushed a deep, tomato red.

"Welp, we've got a little problem…" Sora said.

"Little?" Gregory said.

"Let me rephrase that," Sora said. "Big problem."

"Yeah. This lady, Deynira, wants me for her 'plans.'" I said.

"I think we need to talk to King Mickey." Kairi said.

Makala and Gregory cleaned their ears. "King Mickey?"

"Yep!" Riku said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

There's Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! XD Sora got all serious on us at the end… Leave a review!


	3. Meeting King Mickey! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (sadly T_T)**

**From: Guest**

**Why r u the most important character? **

**Answer:**

'**Cuz I'm awesome.**

**From: lanah bee**

**Please right the next chapter! :3**

**Answer:**

**Thanks for the review! Here it is. I hope you like it! :D**

**From: R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal**

**This story is going well! Please continue.**

**Answer:**

**Thanks! I'll try my best to come up with new chapters. XD**

**Well, that's most of the reviews! Here's with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting King Mickey! :D**

When we stepped out, we were immediately lead to King Mickey's study.

"Heya, fellas!," Mickey chuckled. "What's goin' on?"

"King Mickey," I said. "We're having a bit of a problem…"

"A BIT?" Everyone said.

"Geez," I said. "A big problem."

Mickey grimaced. "It can't be… Deyanira… Is she released?"

"Yeah." Makala said.

"And who are you guys?" Mickey asked.

"I'm Amber."

"Name's Makala."

"And I'm Gregory."

Mickey shook all of our hands, "Nice to meet all of y'all!"

"You all should get going to defeat Deyanira! Start training at Olympus Coliseum with Phil and Hercules."

Makala and I looked at each other. "Hercules?"

"Yeah! He's a real nice fella.."

"AWESOME!"

"Well, let's get going!" We all said

****About 5 minutes later****

"Bye, King Mickey!" We all waved.

Mickey chuckled. "Bye!"

"He's real nice. I never would've thought I'd meet Mickey…" I said.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I had to upload something before you guys created an angry mob and came after me! XD There's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I'll be working on the next chapter real soon.**


	4. Hercules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me! **

**Here are some reviews that I got on the last chapter.**

From: gummy_bear123

**why R u the most important character you're not that awesome the fair thing to do is to give both me and makala the same amount of important-ness**

**Answer:**

**I did. For instance, Makala has a Magician's staff. Donald has that same staff throughout the games(unless you get one and change it out). Donald is an important character. **

**You have the Knight's shield. That shield belongs to Goofy. Goofy has that same shield throughout the games(unless you get one and change it out). He is another important character.**

**Hope that clears it up.**

Chapter 4: Hercules

As we stepped out of the Gummi Ship, I immediately saw this HUGE Coliseum.

"What do you think happens in there?" Makala asked.

"Well, I've played the game, so I know what's in here. I don't know what's gonna happen, though." I said.

"What's in there, then?" Gregory asked.

"Let's see. There's a lot of good things here. Let's see… There's Phil. He's a satyr. And Hercules. I'm sure you've heard of him. Oh! I almost forgot! Cerberus." I said.

"CERBERUS?" Makala and Gregory yelled.

"OW! I'm right here! And maybe. I'm not sure. He was a pain in my back side to beat in the game, though."

As we stepped in the door, Phil was writing on something on the back wall. The lobby wasn't too big, but not small either. There was a big, block looking thing on the right wall. A brazier of fire was to the left of us.

"Hey, I've got something for you to do," Phil said, "Move that block away from that wall."

So, we walked over to it, and started pushing as hard as we could.

"It's…. Too… HEAVY!" We all strained to push it.

"What? Too Heavy?" Phil asked. "You've done much more than-" He turned around.

"Oh, thought you were Herc. Who are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm Amber."

"And I'm Makala."

"Name's Gregory."

"Nice to meet you." Phil said.

"So when do we get to meet Hercules?" Makala and I asked.

"Right… About… Now."

Just as he said that, a muscular looking male walked in from the door that said 'Arena'.

"Hey."

"Hey, Herc! Back from your training already?" Phil asked.

"Hercules!" Makala and I yelled. We both ran up to him and hugged him.

"We've heard about you!"

"How?"

"Oh right… This is a Disney game…"

"…"

"…"

"Anyways, what are you guys here for?"

"King Mickey sent us here to train with Hercules."

"Oh, I see. Well, have at it. Just step into the arena, and I'll get you guys started." Phil said.

"Okay!" We all chimed.

As we stepped onto the stage/arena type thing, we gave Phil the thumbs up to call on the training.

Just then, a couple of Heartless appeared. "Guess this is what we're fighting." I gulped.

"Good luck!" Hercules ran off.

And the epic battle began.


	5. The Chapter After the Last One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's. Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! **

**Chapter after the last one:**

**The Battle :)**

****The battle was very intense.

I expected it to be intense, because we haven't ever fought anything before.

"MAKALA!" I sent her a Cure.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Welcome!," I said. "Need a little help over here!" I was fighting a Soldier Heartless.

"Hold on!" Gregory shouted from somewhere in the corner.

When we finally came over to me, I had already finished killing this Heartless.

"REALLY?" he shouted?

"Sorry!" I said. "I had to go ahead and kill it!"

"It's fine."

"Okay."

The next five minutes was a blur. We were fighting, and all of a sudden, they all just disappeared.

"Hey! What happened?" Makala asked.

Just then, Deyanira appeared (again).

"Sorry to interrupt your training, but I really needed to see you all." She smirked.

"What do you want?" Gregory asked.

She smirked again. "Just needed to take a peek on your progress." She said. "Not very much"

"Hey!," I said. "At least we're trying!"

"Yeah!," Makala said. "Geez. Be nice; we haven't been fighting for too long."

Just then, Hercules came running into the arena. "What's going on?"

Deyanira just simply snickered. "Well, I see we have some unexpected company. I have to go."

She disappeared into a dark cloud thingie.

"Who was that?" Hercules asked.

"That was Deyanira." We all said in unison.

"She wants me for some 'plans' that she has." I said.

"Ah.," Hercules said. "Well, you guys better start training before she pops up again!"

"WE WERE!" All 3 of us said.

"GEEZ! My bad! Gosh." He said, chuckling. "I'll leave you all to it."

''Thank you."

He smiled and jogged toward the arena doors.

**Well, did you guys like it? :3 Review! I really need some more reviews, because I'm starting to think hardly anybody is reading this crap. xD Thank you for reading this (the people who are actually reading this). **

**-KH**


	6. You REALLY need to read this! :)

**Hey! :D Yeah, you. Right there. In front of the computer. YEAH! I really need you to leave an idea for a new story that I'm thinking about doing. It's a Kingdom Hearts one. I already know what you're thinking. "But, KH, you really need to do something other than Kingdom Hearts." Well, I'm just not gonna listen to you. That's right! I said it! **

**It will be titled "Kingdom Hearts: Karaoke!" As you can tell, I need y'all to send in songs that my good friend, R.E.D., can help me come up with. Here, I'll even give you a link to her profile! :) Go check it out:**

** u/3860216/**

**I know she doesn't have any stories, but she will soon. :) She mainly writes Percy Jackson & The Olympians stories, so if you like that stuff (like I do), go see her profile. I'll update this when she writes one.**

**Anywhore, just leave a catchy song that I can at least ATTEMPT to do. :) Thank you! **

**-KH**


	7. Short Chapter, and I'm sorry

**Hey peoples! I'm now in Keyboarding class, updating my story. ^_^ My teacher is AWESOME! Anyway, ON WITH TEH AWESOMENESS!**

Chapter Whatever

Right when I turned around, this crap just HAD to happen.

As I just turned around, we all hear d a loud _BOOM!_ We slowly wheeled around to find a three-headed dog RIGHT BEHIND US. One of us screamed like a girl. I think it was me because Makala and Gregory were looking at me real funny-like.

"What," I yelled. "I'm scared right of my breeches!" **(A/N Breeches are pants, in case you didn't know.)**

I tried to think of a quick plan. "Look, guys. Makala, you get the middle head. I'll get the left and right. Gregory, you stand in the sidelines and use a cure when you see that we are beaten up. When you run out of Magic Points, start to come down here and start whaling on a head. Got it?"

"Got it!" They chorused.

As we began fighting, Makala was starting to run out of health.

"Makala!" Gregory yelled as he gave her a cure.

"Thanks!" Makala yelled back.

***Ten minutes and a CRAP LOAD of Cures later…***

Anyway, the battle was going on for more than at least ten good minutes when we got lucky. Makala dealt the final lightning strike, and we were finally through.

"I hereby dub thee 'junior heroes,'" Phil stated.

"WHAT?" We yelled.

"You heard me. Congratulations. You aren't fit to be real heroes." Phil said.

We all said something that made Hercules say "HEY! Watch it!"

**Sorry this was a short chapter, but I had to upload something! RxR! :D Thanks you!**

**-KH**


End file.
